Garage floor can typically be uncleaned and discolored as different types of vehicular fluids tend to spill on the garage floor during vehicular repairs. Different types of vehicular oils and other types of chemicals that are spilled on garage floor can be messy and difficult to clean up. People often use carpets, mats, or specifically designed garage mats to keep the garage floors clean. However, these need to be replaced when a substantial amount of oil and other chemical are absorbed overtime. Additionally, aforementioned cleaning apparatus do not provide any visual indication of new oil and new chemical spills as they get blend into uncleaned and discolored aforementioned cleaning apparatus. Therefore, the user is not aware of any new spills that may happen overnight or when the user is away from the garage. Additionally, aforementioned cleaning apparatus also fail to provide placement visibility on the garage floor during both daytime and nighttime.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a garage oil mat which can catch oil to provide an easy clean-up of oil spills, glow in the dark during nighttime, and provide visibility during daytime. The garage oil mat includes layers of different materials, wherein the top layer of the present invention is composed of a material that is waterproof and resistant to most chemicals, mold, and mildew. The top layer is also integrated with reflective tapes to provide additional visibility during daytime. The bottom layer is composed of a material that is chemical resistant and waterproof while providing comfort when walking on the present invention. The border is integrated with material which is able to glow in the dark to provide visibility of the present invention during nighttime. The top layer and the border are adjacently connected atop the bottom layer to form complete structure of the present invention.